Keeping the Moon
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~- Another Seiya and Usagi fic: Mamoru broke up with Usagi before he went to America. So she seeks Seiya for comfort, but will something more than talking happen between them? - Please Read and Review!
1. Picnic Time

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally wrote another U+S fic! I hope you guys like this one just as much as you liked my other one: "I Have to Tell You"... Please Review!  
  
Keeping the Moon  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Tsukino family went to the park for a picnic. This was the first time Usagi actually got out of her house, ever since he left. He was leaving to go to America for college. To Usagi, America was just another way to split them apart, and she was right. But, more things happened that she could ever expect. He told her that he had to break up with her, but he didn't say why. He just quickly kissed her on her forehead and left on his plane. She was heartbroken in more ways than one. So now she sits on the red and white checkered blanket with her family. She never told them what happened, they just figured she was sick.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine," she replied, and stood up. "I think I may go take a walk."  
  
"Ok," her mom said.  
  
Usagi walked through the woods on a rocky path. She wished that path went on forever into the summer sky, but it didn't. She ended up standing by a pond. She always loved this park. It always made her happy. But today, it didn't. She was too sad over Mamoru and that Chibi-usa went back into the future. She felt as if she was left with nothing. Sure she had Luna, her friends, and her family, but something was missing. Something she didn't know.  
  
"Heads up!" A voice shouted.  
  
She turned and realized a football was about to hit her. She just stood there, watching as the ball was about to hit her. Then, someone jumped in front of her and caught the ball, making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," she said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
A hand fell in front of her face. "Sorry," he said, as she grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, and looked up. "Seiya?"  
  
"Odango, I always seem to be bumping into you lately," he said, and smiled.  
  
"Are you making it your hobby?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's my job," he said.  
  
She blushed and turned away. 'Why am I feeling this way?' She asked herself. She looked back at him, but he was already by his friends playing football. She walked over to the bench that was by them and sat down. She watched as they threw the ball back and forth. She met Seiya when her and her friends went to go see the Three Lights film for a television show. While her friends slithered through the crowd, she tried to sneak in the back way. But instead, Seiya stopped her. At first she thought he was obnoxious, but after a while she began to have feelings for him, and he had feelings for her. Wait, he always had feelings for her.   
  
"Hey Odango!" Seiya shouted. "Do you want to play with us?"  
  
Her cheeks turned a rosy color and her stomach was filled with butterflies. "No, that's ok. I'll just watch."   
  
"Alright," he said, and then turned to his friends.  
  
Seiya loved to play football and Usagi loved to watch him. He always seemed to make a lot of touchdowns, but he was also a team player. Sometimes, she would hide under the bleachers and watch him play. But she only hid when she was supposed to be at Rei's temple for meetings. But others, she stood at the top of the bleachers, cheering for him.  
  
"Usagi," a voice said, standing behind her. "We're eating lunch now."  
  
She turned and smiled. "I'll be right there, Shingo," she replied.  
  
"Alright," he said, and walked away.  
  
  
She stood up and wiped herself off. "Bye, Seiya," she shouted.  
  
"Wait," he said, and ran towards her. "Meet me tomorrow."  
  
"Why should I?" she asked, and smiled.  
  
"Because I want you to," he replied. "Please… Don't make me grovel at her feet."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll meet you," she said. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Here," he replied. "At noon."  
  
"Ok," she said. "Bye, Seiya."  
  
"Bye, Odango," he said, and waved.  
  
She started to walk away. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and her stomach still was filled with butterflies. She smiled to herself as she walked away. This was the happiest she has been the whole week and she didn't want it to end. Maybe it won't. Maybe it will be better from now on…  
  
She finally got to the blanket and she sat down. "Usagi, where'd you go?" her dad asked.  
  
"I told you guys I was going for a walk," she replied.  
  
"She was with a boy," Shingo said, and sipped his soda.  
  
She turned to her brother and gave him "the look."   
  
"What boy?" her mother asked.  
  
"He's just a friend," Usagi replied, ready to pounce her brother.  
  
"He's a member of the Three Lights," Shingo said, and smiled at Usagi. "I think his name is Seiya."  
  
"Baka," Usagi said under her breath. "I was walking and I saw them playing football. So I stayed and watched."  
  
"That's nice," her mother said, and pulled out a salad from the picnic basket.  
  
Usagi sighed and began to eat. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Soon enough, she would be with Seiya and then everything will be better. She hopes it will…  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review and Tell me what you think! 


	2. Surprise!

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished the chapter! I hope you like it and the story so far! Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Usagi sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. She looked at her pale reflection and wondered if this was how she should feel. She felt terrible and depressed. Her face was pale and she had dark circles surrounding her eyes. But when she thought of Seiya, her face turned bright and she felt a little better.   
  
"Usagi, are you feeling better today?" Luna asked, stretching out on her bed.  
  
"Sort of," she replied, and finished brushing her hair. "With each day, I slowly feel better."   
  
"I'm glad," she said.  
  
She stood up and walked over to her bed. She slid underneath her blankets and turned off her lamp.  
  
"Good night, Luna," she said.  
  
"Good night," she purred, and lied next to her.  
  
She fell asleep, wondering if Mamoru was thinking of her. But then, he wouldn't be, since he did break up with her. Then she thought of Seiya. Seiya… she knew he would be thinking of her. She always thought of him, he was like her dream. A dream worth dreaming.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning came as quickly as the night did. She woke up to the sun shining warm on her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She slid out of bed and stood in front of her closet. She pulled out a khaki skirt and a baby pink tank top. She got dressed and stood in front of the mirror. 'Do I really want to do this?' She asked herself. Of course she wanted to, but is she really ready to move on?  
  
"Usagi, where are you going?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. But Seiya asked me to meet him at the park," she replied, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection looked happier and more like her old self.  
  
"Just be careful, Usagi," Luna warned, and jumped off the bed.  
  
"You worry too much, Luna," she said, and walked to her door. "Bye, Luna."  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
Usagi walked out of her house and started to walk down the sidewalk. Her heart bet hard against her chest as if it was trying to brake through her skin and her stomach tossed and turned. She got to the park and sat down on the bench. She watched the little kids play frisbee and the young couple walking their dog. She loved the park in the summer; it always made her feel better about herself. She loved the cherry blossoms when they shaded the sunlight and made the park smell pretty. She loved how the butterflies flew in the sky and landed on the flowers. This was what she remembered most of all: the sunsets. She loved the sunsets, especially when she was with Mamoru. But just like the sun, he faded away behind the snow-covered mountains to the other side of the world.  
  
"Odango," Seiya said, as he walked towards her. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's ok," she said, and stood up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he said, and took her hand. "Let's go."  
  
They walked together, hand in hand, out of the park. Her pale cheeks changed to the color of roses and her frown was turned up side down into a smile. She watched, as the people that they passed stared at them like they were celebrities. But then, he was a celebrity, so she kind of knew that mostly they were looking at him.  
  
"Seiya, please tell me," she said.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he replied, and smiled at her.  
  
All he had to do was smile. His smile made her weak at the knees and her heart melt. She smiled to herself and continued walking.   
  
"Close your eyes," he said.  
  
"Alright," she said, and closed them.  
  
He took both of her hands and guided her into a building. After about twenty minutes, she heard a door open and hushed voices in the background. She felt a breeze pass by her and realized it must be Seiya walking away.  
  
"Ok, open your eyes," he said.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Usagi!" They all shouted.  
  
All her friends were there and even Taiki and Yaten. She forgot it was her birthday today. Probably because, she was concentrating more on her sadness and it just slipped past her.  
  
"Thank you, guys," she said, as her friends clapped and blew horns.  
  
"Your welcome," Minako said.  
  
She walked closer into the room and hugged them. "You guys are the best," she said.   
  
"Tell us something we don't know," Makoto said, and laughed.  
  
She turned to Yaten and Taiki and hugged them both. "Thank you for coming," she said.  
  
"It's our pleasure and anyway we had the day off," Taiki said, and smiled.  
  
"No problem," Yaten said, and nodded, while holding Luna in his arms. She looked at her and smiled.   
  
"What about me?" Seiya asked.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Seiya," she said, and hugged him. As they broke off their lips brushed against each other's, making Usagi feel a sudden rush up and down her spine.   
  
He looked at her and stared at her eyes. He thought they were like diamonds, surrounding a sapphire. He leaned in closer to her, but stopped when everyone glared at them, giggling. He backed away and blushed, but Usagi didn't understand why they were laughing, since she didn't know what was happening. So she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the table where the cake was.  
  
"Makoto, did you make this?" Usagi asked, licking her lips.  
  
"Yes, but I made it for everyone, not just you," she replied. "But, I made an extra one for you."  
  
"Thank you," she said, and smiled.  
  
"Your welcome," she replied.  
  
"Time to open the presents," Rei said, placing all the wrapped boxes on the floor. "Come on, Usagi."  
  
Her and Makoto walked over to the circle and sat on the floor. Usagi grabbed the first box and started to unwrap it.   
  
"This on is from me," Ami said.  
  
She opened up the box and saw a computer disc that read: Math Made Easy. "Thank you, Ami," she said. "It was very thoughtful, since math is my worst subject."   
  
"Your welcome," she said, and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
She grabbed the next box and started to unwrap it. "It's from me," Minako said, happily as Usagi opened it.  
  
Inside, was a photo album with pictures of her and her friends. "Thank you," she said. "I really like it."  
  
"No problem, I knew you would," Minako replied, and smiled.  
  
"Open this one, Usagi," Rei said, handing her a box. "It's from me."  
  
She started to unwrap it. She opened the box and inside, there was a gold necklace with symbols engraved on it. "I love it," Usagi said, and put it on.  
  
"The symbols are for good luck," she said. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Open this one," Makoto said, handing her a small box.   
  
Usagi grabbed the box and opened it. Within it was a pair of rose earrings. She thought of Mamoru and quickly closed the box.   
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, not realizing what the roses reminded her of. "You said you liked mine so I figured I would get a pair for you."  
  
Ami leaned over to Makoto's ear. "Mamoru," she whispered.  
  
"Oh," Makoto said, and looked at Usagi with remorse. "I'm sorry, Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. "It's ok, Mako, I love them," she said.  
  
"Here, Usagi," Yaten said. "This is from Taiki, Seiya, and me."  
  
She took it out of his hands and opened it. Inside was a cassette tape. "It's a special song that we mad especially for you," Taiki said.  
  
"Thank you, guys," she said, hugging it close to her chest. "Thank you everyone."  
  
"You're welcome," they said, and smiled.  
  
After eating cake, they all sat together at the table playing cards. Usagi looked over her friends and smiled to herself. No matter what happens she knew she could always go to them, and they will always be there for her.  
  
"I'll be right back," Usagi said, and stood up.  
  
She walked out to the small balcony and stared at the moon and the stars. She smiled as the moon caressed her with it's silver light. She always felt one with the moon. Like she was part of it and really she was.  
  
"Usagi," a voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Seiya," she whispered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Unexpected Phone Call

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters ... Konnichiwa minna-san! I finally wrote the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like the story so far and please review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"That's the first time you've called me Usagi," she said, and smiled.  
  
He walked closer to her and handed her a velvet box. "This is from me," he said. "I saw it in a store window and I immediately thought of you."  
  
"Thank you, Seiya," she said, taking the box from his hands.  
  
She opened the box and inside was a necklace with a moon charm. The charm had a rabbit engraved on it. She smiled and looked up.  
  
"I love it, Seiya," she said, and hugged him. "Thank you so much."  
  
He blushed as she had her arms around him. "Your welcome," he said, with a coy smile.  
  
They broke off from their hug and stared at each other. She looked in his eyes and was instantly transfixed. His eyes were softer than Mamoru's and he was more sincere. She didn't know why she felt so close to him. It was as if they were once one, but they got separated a long time ago.  
  
"Usagi," he whispered. "I…I…"  
  
She smiled and placed her fingers on his lips. "Seiya, you don't have to explain anything to me," she said with a smile.  
  
"But I want to tell you something really important," he said, and took her hand in his. "I wanted to tell you that I love…" His words trailed off to unclear mumbles.  
  
"You love what, Seiya?" she asked.  
  
Her heart was racing and her stomach was jumpy. She was excited and anxious of what he was going to say. "Should I really be feeling like this?" she asked herself. "Of course I should! Why not? It's not like Mamoru is going to show up and start yelling at us."  
  
"That I love… love the moon," he replied. "Yeah, I love the moon."  
  
A strange look appeared on Usagi's face. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that he actually said that, when she wanted him to say 'I love you,' instead.  
  
"Seiya," she said, a little annoyed, "I hope you and the moon love each other very much and live happily ever after."  
  
She swallowed her regret and stormed off. Was she overreacting? Should she have really said that and acted like that? But just as she was about to stop and apoligize, he grabbed her arm. She turned around and stared into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry-" she started. But she was cut off when he placed his lips onto hers.  
  
A dizzy confusion filled her mind and her heart was beating very fast. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He held her close and she felt his heart beating. She loved it. It was like feeling his soul seeping into hers. They weren't two lonely puzzle pieces anymore; they were a completed puzzle. Hopefully the puzzle will never crumble.   
  
They broke off. She stared into his eyes. It was the first time she saw herself in them. "Seiya," she thought. "I think I'm falling for you."  
  
"Usagi," a voice said from behind them.   
  
They turned around and saw Rei standing in the doorway. "How long were you standing there?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Long enough," she replied, and eyes them over. "Anyway, Usagi, you have a phone call."  
  
"Okay," she said, and turned to Seiya. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
He nodded and watched as she walked away.  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi said, grabbing her arm.  
  
Rei turned to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone what you saw," she replied. "Not even Mako-chan, Mina-chan, or Ami-chan."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, Usagi," she said. "I wasn't going to anyway."  
  
"Thank you," she said, and hugged her.  
  
"Ok, ok," Rei said. "You have someone waiting on the phone."  
  
Usagi nodded and walked into the living room. She was surprised to see Minako flirting with Yaten-well maybe not too surprised. And to see Ami playing solitaire with Taiki. Usagi smiled and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Usa-ko," a familiar voice said.  
  
The phone fell to the floor and her hands covered her mouth. It was him. It was Mamoru. Why was he calling? What did he want?   
  
Makoto must have noticed Usagi and hurried over to her. "Are you all right? You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
Usagi quickly grabbed the phone and muffled it in her hand. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
She nodded vigorously. "Yep."  
  
"All right," she said, and walked away.  
  
Usagi went into the other room-it was empty-and put the phone to her ear.   
  
"Are you still there?" he asked.  
  
She quickly composed herself and said, "Yeah, sorry, the phone slipped from my hand."  
  
"It's okay," he said.  
  
There was a loud silence … Usagi couldn't help to wonder why he was calling after so long. She wanted to ask him, but she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her. It didn't want to be broken again.  
  
"How have you been doing?" he asked  
  
For some reason, she couldn't take all this anymore. So, she built up enough courage and finally asked. "Mamoru, why are you calling?"   
  
"That's the first time you called me Mamoru in a long time," he said.  
  
"Well, people change."  
  
Why was she being so cruel? Didn't she love him anymore? Or didn't she care? Maybe she didn't. Maybe she had feelings for someone else. A certain pop star perhaps?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Moon

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry for neglecting this fic! I felt so bad about not updating it, so I decided to write the last chapter at 2 o'clock in the morning. So if it's a little bit weird, you'll understand why. Enjoy and please review!   
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Mamoru," Usagi said, twirling the cord with her fingers nervously. "Why are you calling me? Why now after all this time?"  
  
"Well, it is your birthday," he replied, sighing. "And…"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Why was she so irritated? Didn't she want to talk to him?   
  
"And what?" she asked, annoyed. "What is it, Mamoru?"  
  
She heard him sigh in a way that made her believe he had something important to tell her. She wondered why he would be calling after all this time. What did he have to tell her?  
  
"Usa-ko," he started.  
  
Usagi's heart started to race. Why did he have to call her that? When he calls her that, a weird sensation fills her body. The sensation is almost serene and enjoyable. That was why she didn't want him to call her that.   
  
"I'm sorry that I made you feel so bad," he said.   
  
Usagi lifted her eyebrows and rage filled her body. "You're sorry? Is that all you have to say to me after the way you had treated me?"  
  
"Usagi," he said. "Please, understand. I never meant to do that to you. I just felt so trapped and I needed a break from everything. I didn't want to hurt you, Usagi. But I promise I will make it up to you."  
  
Usagi felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Did she really want to make up with him and be his girlfriend? A part of her did, but another part didn't. The other part wanted to start off on a new clean slate…with Seiya.  
  
"Mamoru," she started. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, and I understand why you needed a break. I know, because I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?" he asked with shock in his voice.   
  
"Yeah," she answered. "Well, I sort of think that a break from each other will benefit the both of us. It would let us meet new people…"  
  
"Maybe you're right, Usagi," he agreed with a deep sigh. "Maybe this was supposed to happen."  
  
"Maybe, Mamoru," she said. "Just maybe."   
  
After they said their good-byes, Usagi hung up the phone and sat on the floor in the dark. "It's official," she whispered to herself. "We're over…at least for now, anyway."  
  
"Odango," a voice said from behind her. "Are you in here?"  
  
Usagi wiped away the tiny tears that escaped from her eyes and answered, "Yeah, I'm here. You can come in Seiya."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, and sat next to her.  
  
"You're the only one that calls me Odango," she replied. "Besides, I know you're voice."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" he asked.   
  
She nodded, smiling. He lifted his hand in the dark and felt her face. "You're smiling, but you sound sad," he said. "What's wrong, Usagi?"  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."  
  
"You're lying," he said. "I can tell when you're lying."  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "It's not that important," she said. "I'm all right and that's all that matters. I'm even better now that you're with me, Seiya. You will be with me as long as you can, right?"  
  
"As long as the moon hangs in the sky, I will always be here," he said. "As long as you keep the moon close to your heart."  
  
Usagi looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Maybe he was right," she thought to herself. "As long as the moon is forever in my heart, he will always be there."   
  
They then kissed, with the milky moonlight casting a silver light around them.  
  
--  
  
The end! (finally) (It's not the greatest ending, but I tried my best)  
  
Please review! 


End file.
